Pourquoi ?
by gwen-hp
Summary: OneShot. La réaction de Remus après la trahison de Sirius


D**isclamer :** tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

* * *

><p>Sirius dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi le responsable de ce qui s'est produit l'autre soir !<p>

Par Merlin Sirius, tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! Trahir ton meilleur ami… Non Sirius, ça ne peut pas être toi, ça ne doit pas être toi, je n'y crois pas !

Ils sont morts Sirius ! Mort tu t'en rends compte j'espère ? James, Lily, c'est fini !

Non c'est impossible, ce n'est pas toi ! James et toi étiez comme deux frères, tu es le parrain d'Harry, Sirius, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Que vais-je devenir sans James, sans toi ? Tu m'as oublié Sirius, j'ai besoin de vous ! Et Peter ? Est-ce vrai que tu l'as tué ?

Je n'y crois pas Sirius, toi qui t'es toujours battu contre le mal, toi qui as tourné le dos à ta propre famille car tu ne partageais pas leurs idées, tu n'as pas pu donner ton meilleur ami à Voldemort, c'est impossible !

Aide-moi Sirius ! Reviens de cet enfer, dis-moi ce qui t'a pris ! Viens planter ton regard gris dans le mien, viens me dire en face que ce n'est pas toi !

Toutes les preuves sont là mais je ne veux pas y croire Sirius ! Ai-je raison de vouloir encore croire en toi alors que tout montre le contraire ? Ou alors, portais-tu réellement un masque et nous ne connaissions qu'une seule facette ? Non… C'est impossible !

Sirius, après tant d'années j'en viens à douter de toi ! Te rends-tu compte comme c'est grave ? Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?

Toi qui as trouvé le moyen de rendre mes transformations plus faciles ! Toi qui as convaincu les autres de devenir des animagi, juste pour m'aider dans ces moments difficiles…

Tu as toujours été là pour James, pour moi… Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit toi le responsable de tout ça. Ça ne te ressemble pas !

Je n'en peux plus Sirius, toutes ces questions qui vont rester sans réponses pour le reste de ma vie car toi, c'est à Azkaban que tu vas terminer la tienne et jamais je ne pourrais avoir la certitude de ta culpabilité…

James me manque tellement, lui qui a toujours été insouciant, tu as toujours été le seul à le faire redescendre sur terre…

Et maintenant Sirius, que me reste-t-il ?

Au fond de moi Sirius, je garde un petit espoir que ce n'est qu'une injustice, que tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé, il y a presque un mois maintenant, mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Même Dumbledore a affirmé que c'était toi leur gardien du secret…

Mon monde est en train de s'écrouler Sirius et je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour ça !

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues depuis tellement longtemps, je ne parviens pas à apaiser mon chagrin, à chaque fois que j'essaie, je nous revois à Poudlard et tout s'écroule de nouveau…

Si tu savais ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment…

J'ai mal Sirius, mal de te savoir coupable, mal de savoir que James et Lily sont morts, mal de savoir qu'Harry ne va pas connaître ses parents, son parrain, j'ai mal de tout ça…

J'ai tenté pleins de choses pour essayer de diminuer ma douleur, mais les jours ont passé et rien n'y a fait… Te rends-tu compte que j'en suis arrivé à boire pour essayer d'oublier ? Avant même de commencer, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien, alors pourquoi ai-je tenté, me dirais-tu ?

Et bien, je voulais voir si ça serait tout de même assez fort pour que j'oublie un peu tout ça mais non, l'alcool ne m'aide pas Sirius ! L'alcool n'a jamais aidé de toute manière, bien au contraire. En fait, elle pose plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résout… J'arrive bien à oublier des choses mais ça, non.

Il faut que j'arrête Sirius, mais maintenant que tu n'es plus là, qui va m'aider quand j'ai un problème ? Qui va m'aider à supporter mes transformations ?

La dernière pleine Lune a été horrible Sirius, c'était la première que je passais sans toi depuis des années, la première que je passais en étant sous l'emprise d'alcool…

Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin-là, mon corps était tellement meurtri que je ne pouvais plus bouger et j'avais une migraine telle que je n'avais encore jamais eu à cause de cet foutu alcool ! Plus jamais Sirius, au non plus jamais je ne boirais car en fait, j'ai encore plus mal qu'avant !

C'est Dumbledore qui m'a retrouvé, par je ne sais quel miracle et qui m'a ramené à Poudlard pour que Mrs Pomfresh me soigne…

D'ailleurs, j'y suis toujours Sirius, et c'est ici, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard que m'est venu l'idée d'écrire tout ce qui me ronge depuis ce jour où tout a basculé…

Je suis surveillé, Dumbledore passe tous les jours me voir pour me faire parler sur ce que je ressens mais je ne veux pas lui parler de tout ça, il ne comprendrait pas…

Chaque jour qui passe sans vous est une torture et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour soulager toute cette douleur qui me ronge…

Dès fois, j'aimerais rejoindre James et Lily mais cela serait une insulte à leur mémoire alors je reste, j'essaie de me battre pour survivre.

Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça Sirius ? C'est de ne pas savoir la vérité, car au fond de moi, il y a toujours ce petit espoir que tu sois innocent…

Un jour j'espère que je connaîtrais toute l'histoire, que l'on m'expliquera enfin ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là…

En attendant Sirius, je garde ce petit espoir au fond de moi et comme l'a souvent dit James quand Lily le repoussait, l'espoir fait vivre… Et il a bien eu raison d'avoir cet espoir alors pourquoi pas moi ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors, votre avis ? C'est le premier OS que j'avais écrit, et j'ai fait quelques corrections d'orthographes ou de ponctuations, d'où la republication...<em>

_Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plut =) Une petite review avant de partir ?  
><em>


End file.
